


What's Lost Can Still Be Found

by vanrouge



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Memory Alteration, an attempt at sebastian-soma tag team, basically follows the manga canon until end of book of atlantic, covers the public school arc in a different lens, ill add tags as i go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanrouge/pseuds/vanrouge
Summary: Undertaker kidnaps Ciel at the end of Book of Atlantic then a few months later, a Ciel lookalike shows up under a different name in Weston College where the case of Derrick Arden is being investigated."Young master, I have finally found you.""Who are you?"
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	1. Separation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello, dear reader! This is my first ever fic to be published *kicks my piles of wips under the bed* but I just had to write this one because out of all the stuff ive written, this one has the most structure and potential. The idea just came up to me randomly like some sort of explosive inspiration and I had brainstormed the main plot at four in the morning. At the time I'm writing this I'm probably less than a month into Black Butler but Yana Toboso's just so good with the characters and plot and angst and I wanted to try my hand at bringing these characters to life intertwined with my own ideas. Also the stuff I post will probably be unbeta'd but I'm trying to minimize the errors as much as I can.
> 
> hmu on my socials if u want  
> tumblr: @lilivanrouge  
> twitter: @chigirihime
> 
> Sooo without further ado, let's get on with the first chapter!!!

_Eyes darting around, searching for the figure that called upon the darkness._

_“Not this one.”_

_“Not this one either.”_

_The darkness smiled, baring its fangs._

_“Ah, it’s_ this _one.”_

_The shadow approached the tiny human beyond the grills of the cage._

_“You have paid the price for summoning me, now you must decide if you wish to make a contract with me.”_

_The child looked lost and confused. He started to grip the grills of the cage so forcefully his knuckles started to turn white._

_In a broken voice, he muttered, “I want power.”_

_“Demon! I’ll make a contract with you!” the boy yelled, voice hoarse and shaking, tears rolling on his cheeks, but determined. “I want you to give me power!” he screamed, reaching out his tiny hands from his captivity._

_“So you’ve chosen the path of darkness,” the demon started. “Very well, then let’s seal the contract with a mark to the body. The more visible it is, the more powerful. Where do yo-”_

_“I don’t care!” the child cut his words. “Give me power stronger than anyone else’s!”_

_The demon grinned, grabbed the child’s head. “Such greed for such a tiny human,” he smiled as he seared a contract mark into the right eye of the child, eliciting an unpleasant scream from the tiny human._

_The demon transformed into a suitable form of a butler and knelt in front of his new master._

_“What is your name?”_

_“Ciel.” The boy looked the demon straight in the eye. “Ciel Phantomhive.”_

_“Well then, what are your orders, my little lord?”_

_…_

_The scene almost looked like it was out of a painting._

_Two silhouettes watched as the infrastructure before them was engulfed in an inferno._

_“You are to protect me and never betray me.”_

_“Yes, my lord.”_

_“You are to obey my orders unconditionally.”_

_“Yes, my lord.”_

_The smaller figure turned towards the other, and looked at him straight in the eye._

_“Only you are not allowed to lie to me.”_

_The taller smiled._

_“Yes, my lord.”_

_“But before anything else, shall we go back to the mansion?” the demon butler added._

_“I do not know where it is.”_

_“Eh?”_

_“I rarely went out of the house, but I do know of a relative who can point us there.”_

_“A sheltered brat,” the demon thought._

_“Wait, demon,” he grabbed the end of his butler’s tailcoat, “what is your name?”_

_The demon said with a smile, “Whatever my master wishes to call me.”_

_“Then, Sebastian.” Ciel announced. “From now on, you’re Sebastian.”_

_“Very well, then. I shall be called Sebastian.” Sebastian motioned his hand towards his chest as a gesture of compliance. “Was that what your previous butler was called?”_

_“No.” Ciel paused. “It was my dog’s name.”_

_Sebastian was smiling but the sound of a vein popping can be heard at a distance._

_“Such a disagreeable little boy,” Sebastian thought._

_…_

_The bright and lively manor that housed tens of servants and a perfect happy family of the Phantomhives was now in ruins. The laughter and joy that livened up the atmosphere in the household no longer resounded and in its stead was dreary silence._

_Soot covered the pristine walls, the garden in shambles, the floors covered in bloodstains, the air filled with the stench of death and despair._

_"It's in such a bad shape," Sebastian commented._

_Ciel took a glance at his destroyed home and carried himself towards the family graveyard where the ashes of his parents slept._

_"Mom, Dad…" Despite the front he braved upon rising up again from hell, he was still a child._

_He knelt in front of their graves with such a pained expression. It was as if he was crying without the tears._

_But that was the last time he had called his parents with such vulnerability._

_"Young master," Sebastian called, "it's about time to get going."_

_"Are there any nearby lodgings we can rent for the night?" Ciel asked as he patted the dust away from his clothes._

_"Actually, there is no need for that." Sebastian offered._

_"No way." Ciel muttered in disbelief._

_"I do not lie, young master." Sebastian took Ciel's hand to support him and guided him towards the entrance staircase of the previously wrecked mansion. "I took the liberty to fix up the mansion since firstly, an earl must live in a beautiful mansion. A butler incapable of doing so is unfit to serve an earl."_

_Sebastian opened the door to the beautiful manor, now brightly lit and sparkly new._

_"From today onwards, this is your manor." Sebastian offered his hand. "Welcome home, young master."_

_…_

_"Owwww! That's too hot! What are you doing, pouring the entire content of the pot!?" Ciel yelled._

_"Oh is that so? I'm sorry. I'll keep that in mind."_

_"Hey! You're scrubbing too hard! That hurts! Ugh don't touch me! I'm done!"_

_"Your wounds are still uncleaned, you might develop an infection if we don-"_

_Splash. Ciel dumped water into Sebastian's face as he yelled, "Get out!"_

_"What a brat," Sebastian scoffed under his breath just beyond the door to the bathroom._

_Thud._

_Sebastian burst back into the bathroom to discover a cowering Ciel._

_"What happened!?"_

_"I tripped while getting the towel. It's no big deal."_

_"You're still worn out from today's events. Let me help you."_

_"I said no!"_

_"Aren't you being a little too stubborn?" Sebastian challenged, squishing Ciel's face with a single hand. "Humans are frail creatures and you are but a human child who does not know how to take care of himself properly. You are wasting my time."_

_Ciel relented and let Sebastian wash him._

_…_

_The manor soon became full of complaints._

_"Bleh! This dish is too greasy! Too spicy and too salty! I will never forgive you if you serve such a horrendous meal ever again!"_

_"Young master, your palm, please." Slap! "You have gotten this translation wrong again. Rewrite all these latin poems!"_

_Splash! "What kind of tea is this? There's no fragrance. This is just brown water."_

_"You're way off the target young master. You must hold the rifle in such a way."_

_"Ah. This fork is cloudy. Do you really intend for your master to use such dirty silverware? Also, there's spilt sauce at the edge of the plate."_

_"Straighten your posture and match the rhythm of the horse. Softly kick its belly. Do not flinch! Maintain your dignity when dealing with animals. Once more!"_

_"Sebastian! Stop making such a ruckus in the middle of the night!"_

_…_

_But even without the ruckus created by the attackers, sometimes screams can be heard from inside the mansion._

_"Young master?" Sebastian softly knocked on Ciel's door._

_"Who's there?"_

_"It's Sebastian, your butler." Sebastian walked closer to Ciel's bed. "Was it another nightmare?"_

_"They're all dead. They're staring at me!"_

_"There's no one else in this mansion but you and me." Sebastian comforted._

_"No infiltrators today?"_

_"Yes, it is quite a peaceful night." Sebastian tried to tuck Ciel back into his covers. "Here, go lie-"_

_"Don't touch me!"_

_"Then, if there's nothing else, allow me to retreat to my quarters."_

_"Stay."_

_"..."_

_"Stay here until I fall asleep."_

_"As you wish, young master."_

_…_

_"Excellent, young master! A full score!"_

_"The tea you prepared today is satisfactory."_

_"Splendid aim, young master! The meal for today consists of the hunt meat young master has won, and a chocolate gateau for dessert."_

_"I'll race you on my horse today, Sebastian."_

_"Please keep it down. Let us not disturb the young master's rest. If you insist on meeting him, then walk through the main entrance when he is awake."_

_…_

_"Young master, the day has come for your decoration ceremony. We’ll soon be a fully-fledged earl and his butler.”_

_“This is just the start.”_

_“That is true.”_

_Such is their idle chatter as Sebastian dresses Ciel up for the decoration ceremony._

_“Let’s go, Sebastian.”_

_The Crystal Palace was truly a sight to behold. Spotless chandeliers hang down on the ceiling, gorgeously detailed walls, and regally gallant drapes to accentuate the feeling of royalty._

_Ciel Phantomhive was to be acknowledged in such a place._

_Ciel kneels in front of the Queen as she bestows her blessing once more upon the Phantomhive name._

_“You should’ve gone and watched up closer.” Madam Red comments to Sebastian. “You’re basically Ciel’s family now.”_

_“That would be too presumptuous of me.” Sebastian cordially denies. “I am simply just one hell of a butler.” He says, with a proud look on his face._

_…_

_“Now you’re officially an earl. You have regained your status, fortune, and you even have a beautiful fiancee. Would you rather continue this fruitful life now?” Sebastian tempted, already baring his fangs._

_“That doesn’t sound too bad,” Ciel starts. “But I didn’t come back here to achieve happiness. I came to fight. Now that I have inherited this evil name of mine, I will use it to attain my revenge!”_

_“Ah. He has completely turned away from the light with pride. How beautiful and foolish.” Sebastian thought._

_“This is an order, Sebastian.” Ciel announced. “You will be my sword and shield who brings me victory!”_

_Sebastian kneeled and bowed, saying, “Yes, my Lord.”_

_..._

“Ahhh that was such a wonderful movie, Mr. Butler!” Undertaker mused as he wiped a tear from his eye. “I would love to see more, but time’s running out hihihi!”

“Sebastian!” The voice snapped the demon out of his reverie.

“Guh!” Sebastian groaned as Undertaker unsheathed his death scythe from Sebastian’s body. The butler coughed blood and attempted to wipe the filth with his already dirtied gloves.

“Pardon the unsightliness, young master. I seem to have lost my composure for a bit there.” Sebastian clutched the gaping wound on his stomach.

“Stop fooling around!” Ciel ordered.

“You ask too much of me, young master. I don’t exactly have the leisure to go easy on such nifty prey.” Sebastian sighed.

“Oya oya? Who’s the prey here?” Undertaker’s green eyes glinted with mischief.

Sebastian threw a silverware towards the merry Undertaker. “You talk too much.” He threw another one as he charged towards Undertaker.

“Seconded.” Ronald sighed as he aimed his ~~lawnmower~~ death scythe at Undertaker.

“Ahn~! Sebas-chan and I really are on the same wavelength~! Better wrap this up early so I can go on a date with my dear~♡” Grell swung their ~~chainsaw~~ death scythe towards Undertaker. 

“Not so fast.” Undertaker’s voice suddenly went a tone deeper and suddenly he’s nowhere in the direction Sebastian, Ronald, and Grell were pointing towards.

“Seba-!”

Sebastian stopped in his tracks as soon as he recognized that voice and whipped his head to the source.

The two reapers crash into each other because they could not break their momentum on time.

“Grell-san, you’re getting in my way!”

“You’re the one who crashed into me!”

They bickered in the background as more important events unfolded in front of Sebastian.

“Young master!”

“Ahh~ how careless, Mr. Butler!” There sat Undertaker on a balcony with an unconscious Ciel perched on his lap like the puppeteer’s favorite marionette.

Sebastian raced towards Undertaker, but the latter kept on moving about in the hall, with the unconscious Ciel in tow.

Sebastian had suffered heavy wounds and even as a demon, he had to admit his body would not move as he wished, considering the one to inflict it on him is a god of death himself.

“Attention!” Undertaker announced. “Lady,” Undertaker gestured towards Grell’s direction, “and gentlemen! It’s time for the final act!” he chuckles. “The _disappearing act._ ”

The last line sent shivers down Sebastian’s spine. He could not tell what Undertaker was planning, but he was convinced he would lose the young master if he let things escalate.

“This pretty doll right here,” he tapped Ciel’s chin with a painted nail, “upon my uttering the magic words,” he titled Ciel’s head as if he was burning the details into his eyes, “will vanish into thin air.”

Sebastian started to ooze a black aura, an attempt to manifest his true form in order to retrieve his master.

“Let go of him.” Sebastian ordered.

“Now, now, Mr. Butler, take a front row seat to this first-rate act!”

Sebastian’s aura was fluctuating. He could not manifest his true form properly because of the damage he’s taken.

“Now.” Undertaker started.

But he would not allow his prey to be taken right in front of his eyes.

“Abra-” Undertaker put both his hands up and waved, acting like a magician who shows that he is hiding nothing.

Sebastian charged an inhuman speed towards the perpetrator-

“-cadabra.”

_But it was too late._

Sebastian could no longer feel Ciel’s presence, even with the help of the contract seal.

 _“_ Goodbye, _butler.”_ A ghost of Undertaker’s voice whispered in his ear.

_"Thank you for your service.”_

As if on cue, the ship was split in two.

  
  


**\--End of Chapter 1--**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me again! This first chapter is mostly prologue but I don't bother with the specifics much, so it's chapter 1 in my book. I hope the writing style's not too awkward or choppy because I don't really have an intense background on writing aside from basic high school stuff. Also I chose to start the fic with Sebastian and Ciel's starting days just to amplify the sentimentality of their parting. I had a hard time summarizing Sebastian's cinematic record because I love that part so much and it would feel like a waste to not include a lot of the details from that part. I'm just ranting on the notes mostly feel free to ignore but plspls feedback would be a nice gift!!
> 
> Also please please if you have complaints or like comments about this story, kindly let me know through the comments or my social media @lilivanrouge on tumblr and @chigirihime on twitter!! I'm still a beginner and mostly just wrote back then for self-indulgence or academic papers and this time I wanted to do the storytelling!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	2. Information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm planning on doing weekly updates so I can prepare chapters before uni starts again! I'll be uploading every Sunday or Monday!
> 
> As usual, comments and messages and other forms of feedback are much appreciated so I know if my writing's doing okay and if I should change some aspects.
> 
> Socials:  
> tumblr @lilivanrouge  
> twitter @chigirihime

_A butler’s morning starts early._

_The first thing he does is iron the master’s newspaper and prepare morning tea._

_He does his best to the extent of his abilities to ensure a consistent and comfortable everyday life for his master._

_That is the butler aesthetic._

…

Sebastian knocked on the door of Ciel’s room. He opened the door and made his way towards the window still draped in curtains.

He pulled them open and sunlight illuminated the young master’s bedroom.

“Good morning, young master,” Sebastian greeted.

As a butler, Sebastian’s mornings revolved around his young master.

But his young master was nowhere to be found.

“What a troublesome master I have,” Sebastian sighed into the empty room.

Even in the absence of his master, Sebastian tended to the mansion.

He still replaces the covers of his master’s bed everyday without fail.

He still wipes the surfaces of the mansion spotless.

He still changes the water of the flowers in the vases.

He still fixes the garden Finny accidentally ruins.

He still cleans up the kitchen Bard accidentally blows up.

He still tidies the laundry room that Mey-rin floods.

And out of reflex, still served sweets to the master’s study.

“So busy, so busy,” Sebastian muttered as he cleared up the chinaware he, once again, unconsciously set on his master’s table.

 _Knock knock._ Knocking from the other side of the door could be heard.

“Who is it?” Sebastian asked.

“It’s Tanaka,” the voice answered.

“Do come in.” Sebastian continued to clear the plates. “What is the matter?”

“The Marquess Midford and Marchioness Francis will be arriving in two hours. The preparations are already underway.”

“Ah, thank you as always, Tanaka-san.” Sebastian smiled. “I’m sorry to bother you with such menial tasks when you’re already so busy with Funtom’s administrative work. The young master and I are indebted to you.” he bowed.

“Lift your head up, Sebastian-san. This is also my duty as a butler of the Phantomhive mansion. I will always be honored to be of help to the young master.” Tanaka replied. “Very well, then. I shall start preparing the drawing room.” He bowed then excused himself.

Sebastian sighed once again.

He washed and returned the chinaware back in the kitchen cupboards and dried his hands.

“Well then, I’ll gather information about the master’s whereabouts before the Marquess arrives.” Sebastian said to himself. “Bard, I’ll leave the kitchen to you,” he asked Bard.

“Leave it to me!” Bard haughtily said.

“Do. not. blow. anything. up.” Sebastian smiled, but his eyes weren’t smiling.

“I-I get it! That’s not too hard to do!” Bard defended.

Sebastian gave a suspicious stare and sighed.

“Snake, please keep an eye on Bard so the kitchen stays intact.” Sebastian whispered to Snake.

“ _‘Leave it to me!’_ says Wordsworth.” replied Snake.

 _“I should head back early in case something out of control happens,”_ he thought.

…

London was quite busy at eleven in the morning. People bustled about in the streets and carriages zoomed past each other. Kids hid in the alleyways, waiting for the next unfortunate person to steal their first meal of the day from.

All the figures that waltzed about on the sidewalks all seemed to be carefree, except for one.

“Miss, have you heard anything about the whereabouts of the owner of this shop?” Sebastian smiled as he asked a passerby about Undertaker’s shop.

“Oh! It’s been closed for months but I don’t really know anything,” the lady blushed, “what I _do_ know is that I’m free this afternoon.”

“Ah, is that so? Thank you for your time, I must go now since my schedule’s full.” Sebastian declined.

 _“As I thought, these humans can’t help in anything about Undertaker.”_ Sebastian brisk walked and disappeared when he turned at a corner.

He jumped up the roof of a high tower in order to get a bird’s eye view of the city.

 _“It’s been two months and progress about the whereabouts of the young master has been slow.”_ Sebastian thought. _“I’m considering breaking off the contract but then all that work will be for nothing. I can’t let such a precious prey escape after I went through the hassle of cultivating it this far.”_

He paused.

Then he took a step back from his perch on the roof of the tower.

_Crash._

“Ahn~ Sebas-chan felt my lovely presence! You and I are really soulmates~♡”

“That’s a funny joke, considering the types of beings we are, Grell Sutcliff.” Sebastian said, with his usual composed expression.

“Sebas-chan, no need to be so stiff and call me darling~♡” Grell said as they continued to strike a pose endlessly.

Sebastian’s eyebrow twitched a little at the term of endearment, but he maintained his calm disposition.

“No thank you~♡” He mimicked Grell's enthusiasm with rejection. “By the way, reaper. Do you have any clues about Undertaker’s whereabouts?”

“Hmph! Like I would know! That man has the entire department in shambles until present. I got scolded by Will because I couldn’t catch him during that Campania incident.” Grell pouted, then smiled and blushed. “N-not that I’m c-complaining! Kyaa!”

Sebastian just eyed Grell with a judging expression, then shook his head. “Why are you here, though?”

Grell smirked and revved their chainsaw. “Reaper business.”

 _“Kyaaaaaaaa!”_ a scream could be heard from a distance.

“See you the soonest, Se. bas. chan~♡,” they said, then Grell was out of sight. 

Sebastian clicked open his pocket watch.

“Well then, it’s time for me to get going as well.”

…

“Welcome to the Phantomhive manor, Marquess Midford and Marchioness Midford.” Sebastian greeted at the front door.

“Hmph. Any updates about Ciel?” Francis asked as she walked past Sebastian.

“Unfortunately none, madam.” Sebastian answered. “Tanaka-san is waiting for your arrival in the drawing room.” He guided them.

“Elizabeth won’t go out of her room again,” Alexis sighed.

“I ensure you, we are doing our best to find the young master.” Sebastian supplemented.

They continued to walk in silence.

“We have arrived at the drawing room.” Sebastian opened the door to the room where Tanaka was waiting with a pile of papers on the common table.

The Midfords settled down across Tanaka and Sebastian gestured for Mey-rin to push the refreshments cart forward.

Sebastian poured them tea and served handmade cakes on the finest chinaware. He then proceeded to hand them documents about the constituent villages of the Phantomhives.

“The Midfords have been temporarily governing over the lands of the Phantomhive earldom ever since the master disappeared two months ago. We are truly grateful for your generosity, Marquess and Marchioness.” Tanaka bowed to the Midfords.

“No need for such formalities, Tanaka-san. The Phantomhive earldom will also be Elizabeth’s responsibility when she’s wedded to Ciel, so this is just insurance.” Alexis nodded then sipped the tea Sebastian poured.

“Furthermore, I also grew up in this household, and I cannot stand having its lands handed over carelessly to other governing bodies.” Francis stated.

“Here are the other documents you have requested about the east and south villages.” Sebastian handed the papers out.

“Please go over them before they are stamped and signed.” Tanaka stated.

Alexis read through the contract and signed it.

“We are in your debt.” Tanaka stood up from his seat and bowed once again. Sebastian followed suit.

“You should not be thankful of the Midfords yet.” Alexis stood up. “If Ciel is not found soon, the constituents will question their earl’s absence and it will reflect badly on the Phantomhive’s reputation.” He said as he walked towards the door Sebastian held open for their exit. “The lands might be relinquished to the royal family.”

“We are doing our utmost effort to bring the master back.” Sebastian ensured as he escorted the guests out into the entrance. He held open the front door and bid, “Have a safe trip home,” to the Midfords.

Once the carriage of the Midfords was out of sight, Sebastian went back inside and sighed.

“Now that the matter’s settled, I’ll have more time to look for the young master.” Sebastian muttered to himself.

“Sebastian-saaaaan!” the servant trio shouted as they ran towards Sebastian.

“What’s the matter?” Sebastian asked.

“Well...” Mey-rin started, “we’ve been talking about it and we haven’t done anything to help with looking for the master.”

“And we wanted to help somehow!” Finny added.

“We can’t just sit around and do nothing while we don’t know if our master’s safe, so…” Bard said.

“We wanted to know if there’s anything we can help with!” Finny offered.

“Oh?” Sebastian was surprised. He then smiled his usual smile and said, “What the master needs is a proper mansion to go home to. So you three just do your best in your daily tasks so the master continues to live a comfortable life when he comes back home.”

Their glum expressions then slowly morphed into happy ones.

“Yes sir!” the three exclaimed and rushed back to their posts.

“The young master sure is loved.” Sebastian hummed. “Well then, it’s time to get to work.”

_Crash._

Or maybe not.

Sebastian turned to where the commotion was and found a certain white haired male atop broken window glass.

“Sorry for intruding~” a jolly voice greeted.

“Ah, Grey-sama, what brings you here?” Sebastian tried to smile, willing the protruding vein on his forehead away.

“Ah, Mr. Butler, you really _are_ alive!” Charles Grey greeted. “How curious!”

The front door then opened to reveal the other half of the Double Charles, Charles Phipps.

“Good afternoon.” Phipps greeted.

“Ah Phipps! I went through all the trouble of creating a flashy entrance and you go use the front door?” Grey pouted. “That doesn’t matter, though. Here, Mr. Butler.” He turned towards Sebastian and placed a letter on his open hands. “From Her Majesty.”

“Where’s your master, Mr. Butler?” Grey sized Sebastian up with a sharp gaze then he spinned on his heel the other way. “Not that I care! More importantly, do you have a stock of those cream puffs from last time? I’m starving. Oh! They’re probably in the kitchen.” Then he proceeded to march his way towards the kitchen without care.

Phipps said to Sebastian, “I must know the recipe for those cream puffs,” then followed after Grey.

“Ah right! I almost forgot!” Grey popped out from the corridor entrance. “The Queen loves mysteries so keep your eyes peeled.” He then proceeded to raid the kitchen.

 _“The Queen’s butlers are quite quirky.”_ Sebastian thought.

…

Once Grey had his fill (which took a while), the Double Charles left and the mansion was quiet once more.

Sebastian went to the master’s study and opened the letter from the Queen there.

It read:

_To the loyal butler who receives this letter,_

Sebastian’s mouth twitched.

“Just how much does the Queen know?” he asked himself.

_At the absence of my cute boy Ciel, I have to burden you with my worries about Derek, the son of my cousin, the Duke Clemens. Derek is a fifth year student at Weston College, but he has not been coming home since last summer vacation. He used to regularly send letters home, but even those have stopped coming. He refuses to come home even when his mother contacted his dormitory. It would seem like it's just a rebellious phase if it was him alone, but a few other students have been acting similarly. What on earth had happened, I wonder? So with that, I only wish for the worries of my loved ones to be soothed._

  
  


_-Victoria_

“So the Queen will resort to the butler if the master is missing.” Sebastian shook his head. “How does she even know I will heed her command?”

Sebastian paused and observed the letter once more.

_“Why would the Earl Grey specifically mention that the Queen is into mystery?”_

The white space between the body and signature was suspiciously big.

Sebastian blew the candlelights off in the room and lit a fire on the candelabrum placed near the door. He held the letter against the light and a semblance of words appeared:

_In the past week, I have received reports of a student who just transferred into Weston College. He is a first year who possesses physical similarities with the missing Ciel-kun._

_“Finally, a lead.”_ Sebastian thought.

**\--End of Chapter 2--**


	3. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello~ I'm on a writing block rn but I got this chap done before I had writing block. I'm still writing the next chapter and progressing little by little but hopefully i get it done by next week.  
> socials:  
> tumblr @lilivanrouge  
> twitter @chigirihime
> 
> Without further ado, Chapter Threeeeeee

“Ah! I’m gonna be late!” A petite boy exclaimed, a piece of bread in between his lips, as he ran towards the school gates.

Once he had gone past the gates, he turned back and glared at the departing carriage that carried him from his home. He removed the piece of bread from his mouth and dumped it into a nearby bin.

“This lump of wheat will not even help in filling my stomach. I wish I had at least a slice of cake.” He glared at the seemingly offending piece of food. He shook his head and sighed. “I knew I should not have returned home last week! I cannot believe Patricia had forgotten I had started to attend school!” the boy clicked his tongue. “Ah, manners manners.” He reminded himself.

He pat his shoulders to even out his lightly ruffled appearance from running.

“An unsightly appearance is unbecoming of a noble, huh.” the boy muttered to himself. “I don’t remember who said that, but it makes sense.” he smiled sadly.

“Uncle told me to establish myself in this school so it would be easier for me to make connections when I assume the title of Duke.” the boy thought as he absentmindedly walked the long path from the entrance gates to the central yard. “But on the bright side, it’s been a while since I was allowed outside. This would be a nice change of pace.” he took a deep breath. “Even Patricia said I’ve been especially scatterbrained and cranky recently, saying things that do not make sense.”

He laughed at himself and kicked a stray pebble on the pavement. “I’ve also gained weight from demanding for too many sweets. All that studying probably got to me.” He sighed. “Maybe I _do_ need a breather.”

A strong gust of wind suddenly blew and took with it the petite boy’s hat.

“Ah!” he ran after his hat which landed on the greenery near the fountain. He squatted down to retrieve his hat, but then he flinched when he noticed eyes on him.

The students around him suddenly started to stare at him and whispered amongst themselves.

_“He stepped on the lawn.”_

_“What? He’s not even a prefect.”_

_“Such a brave boy. Haha!”_

_“He’ll definitely get a Y.”_

_“I can’t believe it…”_

“H-huh?” he looked at his surroundings. “Wait, what do yo-”

Then he was cut off by gasps of awe.

“It’s the P4!”

A group of four students entered the central yard. They had a dignified aura and the students around them seemed to revere their presence.

Then the long haired man that stood in the middle met his eye. The man strutted towards him and grabbed him by the necktie.

Gasps can be heard in their vicinity.

“Your tie is crooked.” the man smiled. “What’s your name? I believe I have not seen you around before.”

“I-I’m Elliot Baskerville.” he replied.

“Ah, he might be the student who just transferred last week.” a bulky man replied. “I believe he was assigned to your dorm, Redmond.”

“You are quite informed, aren’t you, Greenhill?” Redmond replied. “My apologies for not recognizing you, Baskerville.”

“I believe the one who should be apologizing is Baskerville, considering he did not even bother to familiarize himself with the rules before entering.” a man with glasses huffed. “Only the prefects and those authorized by them are allowed to walk on the lawn. Remember that.”

“Ah, I’m sorr-” he attempted to apologize.

“You’re as uptight as ever, Bluewer.” Redmond chuckled.

“Ahh… hurry up and get inside. The sun’s too bright outside.” a hooded figure complained.

“We were just warning the newcomer, Violet.” Bluewer pushed up his glasses. "One thing I cannot stand are rulebreakers." He huffed.

“Well then, be careful from now on, Baskerville.” Redmond offered, before walking back into his group of friends.

“What was that?” Elliot dazedly asked an empty space.

When he snapped out of it, he gasped. “Ah! This is bad!” he checked his pocket watch, “I have roughly two minutes to locate the dormitories so I can be marked present for the morning rounds!”

He strutted towards the campus map installed near the entrance.

“Red House… Red House…” he mouthed as he scanned through the map for his desired location. “Ah, there,” he said, then ran towards his dormitory.

…

“Elliot Baskerville, why were you not present for the morning rounds?” a smiling Maurice Cole stopped the petite boy from entering the front door of the Red House and questioned him.

Maurice Cole was an upperclassman at the Red House and dubbed the prettiest in all of Weston College. He also served as the fag of the dorm head, Edgar Redmond.

“Well, when I followed the map, I was instead taken to the Blue House when I meant to go to the Red House.” the boy called Elliot started to explain. “The Blue House was kind enough to send me another student to escort me to the Red House since I have not familiarized myself with the layout of the place.”

“Ah, ah! Truancy and tardiness are not tolerated in this school, okay?” Cole smiled at his underclassman. “The next time you do not follow the rules, you will be given a Y.”

“Yes, sir.” Elliot bowed towards his senior and walked the hallway that led to his quarters.

He sighed as he turned the doorknob of his room.

“Baskerville!” a voice greeted as Elliot opened the door to their shared room. “Did you just come back? Did you bring snacks? I heard you got scolded by the Prefect 4. Were they as elegant as the rumors said? Ah by the way, why were you not present during the morning rounds?”

“Ah, Walker, you should learn to ask questions one at a time.” a different roommate scolded as he made his bed. He then turned to Elliot and asked, “But _did_ you remember to bring snacks?”

Elliot just laughed at his roommates’ enthusiasm. He plopped down on his bed and muttered, “My other belongings will arrive at noon and I told Patricia to pack some tea leaves and biscuits. Don’t worry, Walker, Taylor, there’s enough for the three of us.”

“As expected of a Duke-in-line, you’re the best, Baskerville!” Walker exclaimed.

Elliot’s eyebrow twitched a little at that.

Taylor noticed Elliot’s change in demeanor and elbowed the oblivious Walker.

 _“Duke-in-line, huh?”_ he thought to himself.

“Ah, by the way!” Elliot snapped up from his bed. “What's a Y?"

"It's something like a punishment system. For every Y you get, you have to write down a hundred Latin poems." Taylor explained. "And our friend here," he put his hand on Walker's shoulder, "used to be a regular offender."

"Ahh," Walker clutched his right wrist and groaned. "My hand is cramping just from remembering the Y's I received at the start of the year."

"Pfft!" Elliot muffled a laugh on his pillow then walked to where his roommates were. He placed his hand on Walker's other shoulder and said, "I find it hard to believe you used to wreak more havoc compared to now, Walker, but good job."

"We have a long way to go, but he's learning the ways of a civilized human." Taylor fake-wiped a tear with his free hand.

"Hey!" Walker broke free from their grasps and huffed. "Why do you make it seem like I act like a caveman?" He stomped a foot to make his point.

The other two looked at each other and proceeded to laugh heartily.

…

_Ding dong. Ding dong._

The students spilled out of their classrooms as soon as the lunch bell rang.

“Waah! I can’t believe Mr. Hallsworth would hold a surprise arithmetic quiz like that!” a deflated Walker complained from his seat, while glaring at the professor fixing his teaching materials.

The roommate trio waited for the other students to leave, so the hallways wouldn’t be as crowded when they pass.

“To be fair, one must always be ready for surprise quizzes. We never know when we would be using our knowledge, so it’s best to be prepared at all times.” Elliot patted his roommate’s head.

“But Baskerville, you don’t even need to prepare! You’re already good at those.” Taylor pouted. “It’s not as motivating when it’s coming from a genius.”

“That’s right! You can probably even take lessons for higher years already!” Walker supplied.

“There, there.” Elliot patted the duo’s heads.

“Ah! You’re mocking us, aren’t you!” Taylor complained.

Walker abruptly stood up from his chair and pointed at Elliot. “You better pay up for your misdeeds with delicious tea and biscuits!”

Elliot just laughed at them.

“The janitor will be arriving to clean in a few minutes. It’s best you leave soon so you don’t inconvenience him.” Mr. Hallsworth advised from the door.

“Ah, yes, sir!” the trio replied.

“And, Baskerville?” the teacher called.

Elliot stood up straight and answered, “Yes, sir!”

“The vice headmaster asked me to bring you to his office for your formal acceptance to the school. Do you have time now?”

Elliot looked back at his friends.

They whispered, “We can eat snacks when you get back.”

Elliot smiled and nodded at them.

“Yes, sir, I’m free right now.” he replied.

“Then, follow me.”

“See you later, Baskerville!” the two waved.

“See you!” Elliot replied then made his way to Mr. Hallsworth.

When Mr. Hallsworth and Elliot left the room, the hallway had been cleared for a while already, since most of the students have already made their way to either their club or their respective dormitories.

The walk to the headmaster’s office was peaceful.

Elliot had a chance to practice in his head what he had to say when asked certain questions.

 _“Patricia already went through this with me during the weekend. This will be easy.”_ he pep talked himself.

“We’re here.” Mr. Hallsworth said, as he opened the door to the headmaster’s office.

Elliot stepped into the room. There stood the four prefects and another person whom Elliot assumed to be the headmaster.

“We just saw you this morning, but I hope you’ve been faring well, Baskerville.” Greenhill greeted.

“I’ll be seeing you around the Red House, Baskerville. Don’t leave our dorm, okay? Such a pretty face and lineage will only be wasted on other houses.” Redmond winked.

“Hmph. Only the principal can decide the dormitories. No exceptions.” Bluewer commented.

“The dormitories are all the same, though.” Violet muttered.

Elliot was overwhelmed by the amount of attention on him. As he opened his mouth to reply to the prefects, the figure situated at the desk on the top of the stairs spoke.

“This is a high class school protected by tradition and discipline. From the start of your stay here, you must obey the rules.” The figure clad in black robes started. “Normally, the headmaster is the one to give the welcome speech, but as he is unavailable, I, Johan Agares, shall deliver it in his stead as the vice headmaster.”

_“The headmaster decides all matters within the school.”_

_“These decisions are absolute.”_

_“And we, the prefects, have been chosen by the headmaster to govern the school.”_

_“A rather unpleasant job in which we have to subdue all trouble.”_

The prefects stated one by one in a practiced manner.

“This has been the tradition since the school’s founding.” the vice headmaster added. “And…” he cued.

“Tradition is absolute!” the prefects emphasized simultaneously.

“Do you, Elliot Baskerville, swear to follow the rules of the school and obey its traditions and discipline?” the vice headmaster asked.

“I do.” Elliot answered.

“Then sign here.” Mr. Agares stood up from his seat and walked towards Elliot to offer a written pledge for him to sign.

 _Thud._ Mr. Agares slipped on the stairs and fell headfirst.

“Mr. Agares!?” the prefects exclaimed.

“Ah, sorry.” Mr. Agares excused his blunder as he tried to stand upright again. He once again offered the pledge to Elliot. “Sign here.”

There was blood dripping from Mr. Agares’ forehead which he did not seem to mind.

Elliot chose to ignore this and signed his name on the pledge.

Mr. Agares extended his hand towards Elliot. “I welcome you to Weston College, Elliot Baskerville.”

Elliot accepted the handshake and said, “It is my pleasure.”

With that, the prefects bid him good luck and left the room.

“Let us head out then, Baskerville.” Mr. Hallsworth called out to him.

“Yes, sir.” he replied then followed Mr. Hallsworth out of the room.

When the doors to the headmaster’s office closed, Elliot let out a breath he did not notice he was holding.

“Will you be fine on your own from here?” Mr. Hallsworth asked.

Elliot jumped up from his relaxed state and replied, “Ah, yes! Thank you for guiding me.”

“Then I will get going.” Mr. Hallsworth then turned his back and walked away.

“Phew. I’m glad they didn’t ask questions about me. It’s disappointing I did not get to use the lines I had practiced with Patricia, but at least I did not make a fool out of myself in front of the vice headmaster.” Elliot thought as he made his way through the long corridor which was still mostly empty.

There were a few students practicing their croquet swings in the yard. They donned the crest of the Green House which was known for their physical prowess.

“Such dedication to their craft.” Elliot muttered to himself as he stared at the students.

Once the students were out of sight, Elliot looked down at the ground.

“It would be nice if I had something to dedicate myself to as well. I am only good for studying yet even that, I do not enjoy nor do I have the luxury to enjoy.” He inwardly sighed. “Although I do not think I possess the stature to do athletics like those of the Green House.”

At the thought of this, a pout formed on his mouth and his eyebrows knit together. His steps sped up. His arms swung wide and fast to keep up with his feet that almost stomped across the corridor.

“For some reason I feel annoyed. Why should I be conscious of my stature when I have the knack for other things?” He huffed and shook his head.

He then pursed his lips and stopped in his tracks. He lifted his right arm and poked it with his left pointer finger. “But maybe I _could_ use some muscle. I should ask Sebastian to design me a regimen so I ca-”

His blood went cold.

 _“Who’s Sebastian?”_ Elliot stood frozen in the middle of the corridor for several seconds before muttering under his breath, “It’s here again.”

His legs wobbled from where he stood so he crouched down to prevent himself from falling. He held his arms close to his chest to keep the rest of his body from shaking.

“It feels so natural yet I have no recollection about the things I speak of. Where are these thoughts coming from? It does not feel like something I would say yet it feels so familiar on my tongue. Have I started to lose my mind?” His mind went haywire with his ideas.

“Ah.” Elliot snapped out from his thoughts. “A-as Patricia said, I’m probably reading too much into this.” He said nervously, as if trying to convince himself. “I have read one too many mystery books.”

He stood up from his crouched position and attempted to straighten his now creased shorts.

“I must rush back to the dorms so I do not keep Taylor and Walker waiting for too long.” Elliot asserted to himself.

He slapped both hands onto his cheeks to clear his head, then put on a dignified air as he walked down the rest of the empty corridor.

When he turned the corner to a secluded area, a figure clad in an all black attire suddenly appeared and knelt in front of him, right hand hovering over his left chest.

“I’ve finally found you, young master.” the figure announced.

“Took you long enough, Sebastian.”

Elliot jolted at the sound of his own words.

_“Who are you?”_

To whom he directed that question, Elliot did not know.

Was it to the figure in front of him?

Or to the figure reflected in those red eyes?

**\--End of Chapter 3--**


	4. Infiltration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo I'm really sorry for posting later than usual TT I kinda got stuck since I hit a writing block so I'm posting this right after i finished writing it. This is unbeta'd as usual but I wanted to post it early hoping I might get motivation from finishing another chapter. Annnnnyyywayyyy, I hope you enjoy even if it's a little rushed.
> 
> Socials:  
> tumblr @lilivanrouge  
> twitter @chigirihime

The sun had not yet fully risen, but the Phantomhive mansion was already filled to the brim with noises. Footsteps travelled from room to room, followed by pans clanging, chinaware clinking, silverware clattering.

Mey-rin was the first to notice. Her eyes shot open and evened out her breathing in order to focus on the sounds around the mansion.

“The sounds are coming from inside.” Mey-rin thought.

She grabbed the gun she always kept under her pillow and rushed quietly to the kitchen where the sounds were the loudest. She tiptoed through the dark hallway with her gun in tow.

 _Click._ She felt cold metal touch her forehead.

She gasped then dodged out of the gun’s way and pointed her own at the holder of the weapon.

“Ahh it’s just Mey-rin-san!” Finny said.

Mey-rin’s head snapped to the direction of the voice and saw two blurs of something yellowish.

“Finny! Bard-san!” she somehow recognized.

“Oi, oi, Mey-rin! Move your gunpoint away at me!” Bard nervously said.

“Ah, Bard-san! I’m very sorry, I definitely am!” Mey-rin continuously bowed, gun still pointing at Bard.

“Y-yeah I get it! It’s still dark, but can you please move that weapon away?” Bard had his hands up at the dangerous pieces of metal pointed at him.

“Ah, yes, right away!” Mey-rin pointed the gun at the ground where she can’t shoot a living person without meaning to.

“You noticed too, huh.” Bard said and the atmosphere around the three immediately got serious.

 _Hiss._ The three flinched and looked around. They spotted a green snake slithering on the floor.

“Ah, it’s Oscar!” Finny moved towards the snake and tapped its tiny head. “Snake-san went ahead to scout the other areas, and it seems like there’s only one intruder.”

“How brave.” Bard scoffed.

They wordlessly tiptoed towards the kitchen.

Once the kitchen entrance was in sight, the three looked at each other and nodded, signalling their advancement with more caution.

They walked with their backs against the walls, sharpening their auditory senses even more.

 _"There's a flipping sound."_ Mey-rin thought. _"Are those papers?_ "

Then the noises from the kitchen stopped.

Footsteps can be heard then a shadow was cast from the light at the kitchen entrance.

The three held their breaths and prepared themselves to face the threat.

"Ah," a familiar voice resonated through the silent hall leading to the kitchen, "good timing."

The three jumped in place and shouted, "S-Sebastian-san!?"

"Good morning, Mey-rin, Finny, Bard, Oscar." Sebastian greeted.

…

"So you mean to say," Mey-rin said.

"that you were up before the sun even rose," Bard continued.

"so you could do inventory," Finny added.

" _'before leaving the mansion in our care?'_ says Goethe." Snake finished.

"Exactly." Sebastian smiled at them. "I have already briefed Tanaka-san about this situation, so you can rest assured."

"B-but what about the young master?" Mey-rin stuttered, confused.

"Yeah, Sebastian-san! Have you already given up on the young master?" Finny was on the verge of tears.

"I think we should listen to the rest of what Sebastian-san wants to say." Bard asserted.

Sebastian let out a short laugh, his signature smiling face still plastered on his mug. "As I had stated before, please take care of the mansion as you always have so the young master can comfortably return home anytime."

"You've located the young master!?" Finny exclaimed while the rest wore hopeful expressions.

Sebastian tilted his head a bit and smiled in response. "So, what are your answers?"

"Yes, sir!"

" _'...says Emily.'_ " said Snake.

…

Weston College was an all-boys elite public school that served only those with high social status. The school grounds were spacious and its buildings had complex designs. There was a chapel with gothic architecture and four dormitories with years and years of history located on the school grounds.

Despite its high fees, the majority of those in the upper class would send their sons to attend the school in order to obtain the brand of the school. Plenty of alumni of the school have contributed greatly to the advancement of society so graduating at the same institution would give them academic prestige on top of their social titles.

Security was tight in the institution and not even parents or butlers were allowed inside. Everything that happened inside the school had to be reported to the principal.

 _“How controlling.”_ Sebastian thought, glancing at the guards stationed at several entrances of the school compound. True, security was tight for normal humans but he was neither normal nor human. He simply jumped over a tall fence no ordinary human would even dream of climbing.

The inside of the school was not as heavily guarded. Perhaps they were confident that no one could pass through the guards at the entrances but to their defense, they probably were not expecting demons to infiltrate the school grounds.

Sebastian strolled the hallways in order to determine if his master really was in the school. Fortunately for him, the hallways were mostly empty save for those who needed to go to the washroom since classes were still ongoing.

For some reason, he could not sense Ciel’s presence. Sebastian found it odd since their contract seal was branded visibly on his right eye in order for the connection to be stronger and for Sebastian to be able to track Ciel down wherever he was. It was an insurance that Ciel could never escape him yet right now, he was nowhere to be found.

_Clack. Clack._

Sebastian could hear multiple footsteps approaching. They were heavy and dignified steps, unlikely to belong to an ordinary child or teen. It would be unwise to create a commotion in this situation so Sebastian chose to leave the hallway and just spied through the windows.

Since Sebastian could not rely on the contract seal to find Ciel, he relied on his demonic sight. He jumped from roof to roof to spy on several rooms but so far there was still no sign of Ciel Phantomhive. There were plenty who had the same physique but none of them was as dignified as the Ciel Phantomhive Sebastian knew.

Something felt wrong.

 _“It is clear that Undertaker has a hand in this but I highly doubt he could intervene with demonic contracts.”_ Sebastian thought as he stood on the roof of the bell tower.

Sebastian clicked open his pocket watch and counted down.

Three.

Two.

One.

_Ding dong. Ding dong._

He had a clear view of the courtyard from where he was perched and enhanced his sight with his powers in order to scan through the throngs of students that filled the pavement.

_Not there._

_Not there._

_Not there either._

The courtyard connects the whole school, meaning, one must pass through the courtyard in order to head to other buildings, so Sebastian chose to camp at the bell tower in order to scan the remainder of the crowd.

 _“Perhaps he has not left the buildings.”_ Sebastian thought as he searched in all directions.

Once the crowd died down, Ciel was still nowhere to be found.

Sebastian stepped down from the bell tower and back into the hallways. This time, he entered the classrooms and restrooms individually but as expected, they were empty.

Sebastian knit his eyebrows together.

_Something’s really wrong._

And at that moment, only for a split second, he felt a familiar presence.

Without hesitation, he spun on his heel and strode towards the direction where he felt the presence.

There was only a single soul he could feel along the hallway perpendicular to his path and he was sure that this soul was the source of that presence. It was extremely faint but now that he had pinpointed the source, he could easily pick it out from the rest of the soul in the school compound.

Sebastian straightened his pitch black suit and strode carefully as he turned the corner to the hallway. He saw the silhouette of a petite young boy and knelt on one knee in front of him as he motioned his right hand to the left part of his chest.

“I’ve finally found you, young master.” He bowed his head.

“Took you long enough, Sebastian.” Sebastian heard his master’s smug tone.

His master’s presence returned but immediately faded again. Sebastian lifted his head to meet his master’s eyes but his own gaze faltered a bit.

 _“The seal is gone.”_ Sebastian thought.

The young boy in front of him visibly flinched at the sound of his own words.

Royal blue eyes stared directly into amber red ones and both had hints of confusion mixed in their colors.

“Who are you?” the young boy asked, still staring into Sebastian’s eyes.

A lot of things were out of place.

Sebastian knew that but he couldn’t pinpoint what exactly was wrong.

So he chose the safest path.

Sebastian blinked and masked his confusion with his signature smiling expression. He stood up from his kneeling position and bowed his head.

“Pardon me. You resemble the young master I serve.” Sebastian stood back up straight.

 _“It doesn’t matter if it’s not now.”_ Sebastian eyed the figure in front of him with a composed smile. _“At least I know where you are.”_

Sebastian had already turned around to leave when he felt a hand grab his tailcoat. He looked back to face the petite boy again.

“You know me.” The boy looked at him with a determined look.

Sebastian couldn’t lie.

Sebastian was not allowed to lie.

So he just smiled, bowed, and left.

…

A week has passed since Elliot’s encounter with the mysterious man. He decided to just put this thought away and pass the days by normally.

At least he _wanted_ to.

He has been plagued about the thoughts of the discrepancies in the things he remembers and the appearance of the man in a suit who seemed to trigger a personality he did not know of.

He was convinced that something was wrong with him yet he did not know what or why.

“...and then I realized I left my pen on my desk! I tried to ask Taylor if he had an extra then suddenly our exam papers were confiscated!” Walker said, almost shouting.

Elliot snapped out from his thoughts and tried to remember what the conversation was about.

“Confiscated?” Elliot asked.

“The teacher thought we were cheating!” Taylor supplied, voice laced with disbelief. “We got three Y’s each and the teacher wouldn’t even listen to us!”

“Pfft. How can Walker even copy from you when he doesn’t even have a pen?” Elliot muffled his laughter behind the cup of tea he brought to his lips.

“Exactly!” the other two said in unison.

“Besides, it’s not like our levels are far from each other.” Walker giggled.

“Hey! Don’t lump me in with you!” Taylor huffed and stuffed a piece of bread into his mouth before continuing, “Just to make things clear, I would have gotten at least an eighty five from that exam if it wasn’t confiscated.”

“Sure, sure, Taylor I believe you, just don’t talk while your mouth is full.” Elliot tapped Taylor’s cheek. “You look like a chipmunk.”

Walker cackled at that observation.

“Ssh!” a shush from the neighboring table.

Walker covered his mouth to muffle his laughter.

“The Dorm Prefect has an announcement to make!” Cole stood from his seat on the main table.

Redmond wiped his mouth gently with the corner of the napkin on his lap then stood up to make his way to the top of the lavishly decorated staircase of the Red Dorm dining area.

“Students of the Red Dorm, last week, as you all know, Mr. Wilson has submitted his resignation from his position as the dorm supervisor.” Redmond started.

“Oh, right. I already forgot about that. I’ve been busy doing chores for my upperclassman since he’s aiming to get a recommendation.” Taylor said.

“Fortunately, someone capable has stepped up to guide us in our journey in this school.” Redmond gestured to the left of the staircase.

“Good day. I am Mr. Michaelis and I will be your new dorm supervisor.” he smiled. “Please do not have reservations about consulting with me about your academics and other concerns.”

_“It’s him.”_

**\--End of Chapter 4--**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please if you have time leave comments bc i need validation jkjk but it would be nice to know if im still on the right track or if you have observations and stuff it would be nice to have other opinions :> Also I'll try as much as I can to write a lot so I can still post maybe even when uni starts again


End file.
